runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MtmE/Indestructible
Another mission, the powers have called me away Another time to carry the colours again My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend To win the honour of coming back home again ---- Dark, slitted eyes darted across the room. An abnormally tall TzHaar reclined in his throne. He was cvered in hulking white armour and wore an ornate mask over his face. The mask looked like the skull of a snake. The TzHaar was sifting through his memories, and how he came to be. War in the Fourth Age had changed him from noble warrior to bloodthirsty killer. He was the leader of a unit, which consisted of a motley crew of Khazard troopers. He is a general, and was sent on a suicidal mission by the TzHaar for previous crimes to his people. His wanderings lead him here, where General Khazard was raising an army. The TzHaar pledged himself to Khazard in their war against gnomekind. And so the attack came. The TzHaar lead the unit against a gnome war machine, known as a trebuchet. He drew four Dragon longswords, holding each one with ease. He ordered a trooper to plant the flag of the Khazard into the bridge, as they approached Gnome territory. "General, sir! If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing this for? You are no human!" "I want the honour of coming back home again!" the TzHaar hissed gruffly, his voice being low-pitched and snake-like at the same time. ---- No explanation will matter after we begin Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend You will discover a war you're unable to win ---- The unit were heavily ambushed after the bridge crossing. Gnome archers hit one man straight in the chest, and two others fell after him. The unit was now in full swing, duelling with the enemy. The TzHaar was now in rage mode, and unleashed the monster within. He jumped in the air, showed off his skills with his swords and smacked down on all the archers, killing instantly. More archers fired at him, but he swiftly dodged and charged. He killed them all one by one, but one was still breathing. The TzHaar picked up the poor soul, and gripped him by the neck. "For King Shareen!" the gnome gasped. "Your king shall be next on the hit list, gnome! This is one war you cannot win!" he snarled. "But we were defenceless! Please, have-" The gnome had been cut off, as his read rolled onto the floor. The TzHaar threw the corpse into the river. ---- I'll have you know that I've become indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of war ---- The trebuchet was within close range, as the Khazard immediately charged. Half the unit were crushed by the various boulders that rained down on them. The TzHaar dodged the rock barrage and managed to clamber onto the machine. He grabbed the operator, who wined and squealed for mercy. "What are you!" the gnome stammered. "Me? I'm indestructible! Take a last look around while you're alive. My troops have penetrated your fortress, and you're all dead. The last words you will hear are I'm the master of war!" the TzHaar roared, as he stabbed the gnome in the chest. ---- Another reason, another cause for me to fight Another fuse uncovered now for me to light My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect I carry out my orders without a regret My declaration embedded deep under the skin A permanent reminder of how it began No hesitation when I am commanded to strike You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life ---- However, the TzHaar had lied, as all his men had been struck down by Gnomish mages. The TzHaar performed an incredible feat and managed to jump onto the roof of the fortress, where the mages were hiding. He cut a hole in the ceiling using his blades and leapt inside. The mages hurled all sort of strike spells at him, but he was impervious to magic. "Did you really think me defeated?" he bellowed, as a warrior was about to stab him in the back, but the TzHaar casually swung a blade behind him, decapitating his would-be assassin. "This is not your war! You must be but a mere mercenary! Please leave, this is not your war!" the head mage begged. "A mere mercenary? I feel insulted! Would you dare enrage me?" "But there is a reason behind everything-" "I hate gnomes. I've always hated gnomes. Committing mass-genocide would make me sleep well at night" the TzHaar grinned evilly beneath his mask. "Then you must stand trial for attempted genocide!" a gnome law student shouted nearby. "My dedication is to kill all of you... I have my orders, and I will carry them without regret. This is the fight of your lives!" the TzHaar growled, as he spun around at high speed and managed to slash every gnome in the room. ---- You will be shown how I've become indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of war I'm indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I am indestructible (indestructible) Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of war ---- Many gnome warriors were still in the fortress. The TzHaar easily fought his way in, not even receiving a scratch. It was a furious massacre, and he was enjoying every moment of it. He had an ammunition belt around his torso, hidden by his cape, and he took every explosive potion out. He was at the heart of the fortress, where he found the power source of the whole area. He threw the potions into the core, and it started a chain reaction, and the base finally blew up in a ball of smoke. The TzHaar smiled at his lovely memories. He managed to survive, thanks to his tough armour, and was pretty damaged after that. He was interrupted by one of his servants. "General! The shipment has arrived!" He smiled even more. Today was to be his best day. General Grotesque's best day. ---- WvEbbce29wQ Indestructible by Disturbed, 2008 Category:Gielinor stories Category:Music to my Eyes Category:Short Stories